Whirlwind
by MusicalSymphony
Summary: She's still couldn't explain how she'd gotten herself into this situation, how she'd allowed this to happen to herself. She didn't know if it was right. / Basically Smut with a hint of a storyline, DE.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**__ Hey guys! So, this idea kind of just popped into my head. It's basically just one big pile of smut, so if you don't like it, then don't read it. I'm pretty sure that this is just going to stay a one shot. _

_Also, I love writing fanfiction, but I never really have any good ideas. If someone wanted to leave me a prompt in the reviews, or even in PM, I would love that. I'll even give you credit for your idea._

_**Disclaimer:**__ The characters from the fic are not mine, they belong to the CW. _

She's still couldn't explain how she'd gotten herself into this situation, how she'd allowed this to happen to herself.

Something about him just made her lose all her self-control, made her not want to care about any of the consequences that could come along with doing something like this. The old Elena would never had let things get this far, get this heated before she would've run away to write her feelings about in her journal. She couldn't understand why she wasn't doing the things she'd normally do, why he made her act this crazy.

Maybe she shouldn't have had that first drink. She'd always been curious as to why he enjoyed his Bourbon so much, and once she'd had that first sip, it was almost as if she'd been compelled to finish the glass. That glass had soon been replaced by another, until she couldn't remember how many she'd had. She supposed it had been a lot, considering her present situation.

She'd been starring into the fireplace that always seemed to be lit, even when no one was home, thinking about how she went wrong. She was trying to find what was missing in her life, trying to figure out what was wrong with her for the people she'd cared about to always leave, or be taken from her.

That's when he'd showed up, clearly also having had too much to drink by his almost sluggish way of walking into the house through the front door. Some ugly waitress was practically draped over him, probably feeling special since a man a good looking as him had taken interest in her for about two seconds. This made Elena's blood boil. She found herself wanting to be the only one that he showed this kind of attention too.

Without giving it a second thought, she threw her glass, still half full with his Bourbon, towards the fireplace. At the sound of the glass shattering into a million tiny fragments, she saw him turn his head towards her, sending her a curious look. He gave a short sigh before turning to face the waitress. She still couldn't understand for the life of her, why this was bothering her so much.

Elena wanted to scream out in frustration, right until she heard him compelling the waitress to stay still and not to talk until he told she'd been told otherwise. Elena sent her best glare towards the waitress, and if looks could kill, that waitress would probably have dropped dead, not that she would've cared.

The tension in the foyer could most likely have been cut through with a knife, and it seemed to thicken as he slowly made his way over to her, that infuriating yet infamous smirk plastered onto his face.

"What's the matter Elena?" He'd asked, her name effortlessly rolling off his tongue in an almost sinful manner.

She took a few moments to come up with a response. "Why is that whore here?" She ended up asking, trying hard not to snap and end up snapping that girl's neck in half.

"I was hungry, figured I'd have some fun." He shrugged, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She knew that he was baiting her, testing to waters to see if he could get a rise out of her. If that's what he wanted, he had no clue what was about to hit him.

"Really Damon? What exactly are you trying to prove here?" She said, starring deep into his cerulean blue eyes, trying to find something, anything that would help her understand this mystery of a man.

"If you have a problem with it Elena-" He started saying, the amusement evident in his eyes "Then tell me right now, and I'll send her home."

"This isn't some kind of joke! You can't just bring someone here, and do what you want without her having her free will!" She said, hoping to mask the reason she was really upset with the entire situation.

"Something tells me that that isn't the real reason that you're upset, and that you aren't being completely honest with me. That's not very nice now is it?" He teased her, the smirk once again returning to his lips. She wanted to smack that smirk right off his lips, and so she did. She slapped him with everything she had and thought that it was worth seeing the shocked expression he was now showcasing across his face, his hand now covering where hers had hit.

"Lacy, you need to leave, now." He called out, his eyes filling with rage, yet never breaking contact with Elena's. She barely noticed the sound of the girl getting up and leaving until she heard the front door slam, and a very pissed of Lacy storming away.

Elena now noticed how dry her throat had gotten, and tried to swallow. It wouldn't work. He'd taken a step closer to her, making her start to regret slapping him, even though in the moment she'd honestly thought that he'd deserved it.

"Was that really necessary Elena? You just ruined what could have been a very pleasurable night." He spoke lowly, his blue eyes a few shades darker than usual, showing that he was none too happy towards her.

"You're doing this to hurt me." She nearly whispered, showing a part of the reason as to why she was this upset with him.

"I'm the one hurting you? You just slapped me across the face, and that wasn't using human strength. You wanted to hurt me." He accused her. She broke the eye contact for a moment, to look down. He'd been right, and they both knew it. "You where jealous that I gave two seconds of attention to someone who isn't the precious Elena Gilbert!" His voice was getting louder now, causing her to take a step back. "Get this through your head! The world doesn't revolve around you!" He was fuming now. All the anger over the past rejections where coming to the surface, all the pain she'd caused him over the years, it was all coming back.

"That's not true." She whispered, taking another step back.

"You know damn right that it is. If not Elena, tell me right now why you made me send her home." He nearly spat at her, taking a step to be right in front of her once again.

Elena tried hard to come up with something, anything that she could use to explain to him why she reacted that way to him bringing someone home. She could try to blame it on the alcohol, but she knew that she hadn't had enough to make her lose that much control. She could try to blame it on her still newly magnified emotions, but he wouldn't believe her.

In fact, she was very jealous that he'd even considered bringing another person into his bed after he'd claimed to be in love with her. She'd thought that they'd been closer than that. She then realized that this was probably what he felt the few times she stayed the night when she'd been with Stefan, his brother. She suddenly felt horrible for all the things she'd done to him, but once again, that had soon been replaced with rage.

He'd been with a number of people in the time that he'd known her, and he'd always seemed to try and flaunt it in her face, to try and get a rise out of her. The only part that she couldn't explain was why it worked this time, and what that meant that she now felt towards him.

"You would've done the same thing." She replied, baling her fists into fists.

"Damn right I would've." He said, taking another step towards her. He was standing so close to her that he was looking down at her.

"Then how is it any different! Why are you so mad at me?!" She yelled at him, finding it harder and harder to keep a grip on her emotions.

"I'm mad because you're too thick to admit that you have feelings for me!" He yelled back just as loud.

There it was, the elephant in the room. Her eyes widened slightly, as did his, but moments later they'd both regained their composures.

"No, I don't." She whispered, almost too quiet but she knew that he'd heard her.

He threw his hands up into the air taking a deep breath, and then ran his hands through his already tasseled hair. "Damn it Elena! Why can't you just admit it?"

"Because if I admit it, what does that say about me!?" She yelled at the top of her lungs, finally bursting. His eyes widened and she'd instantly regretted that little piece of information that she'd just let out.

"It says that you're not afraid of going after what you want, of doing what you want to please yourself and not worrying about what everyone else expects from you." He said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"You don't get it! I can't do that!" She yelled, taking a few more steps back in attempt to dissipate the tension that was still thickening in the room. With a loud thump her back hit the wall, and she realized that she didn't have any more room to back away from him.

"Why not?" He asked, once again closing the distance between them. She tried to ignore the tension, but it was becoming almost unbearable. She knew that she was close to snapping, and she figured that he knew that as well.

"Because that's not who I am! That's not how I act. I can't just have everything that I want!" She bellowed out, needing to catch her breath after. She heard his hands slamming into the wall behind her, causing her to jump. He pushed his body against hers, pinning her against the wall. She couldn't bring herself to move. He lowered his head and whispered into her ear

"You're a vampire Elena, you need to learn to take what you want." Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his lips brush against her ear as he spoke. All her earlier rage was now turning into something else, and she felt it with him as well.

"It's not that simple. This is wrong" She whispered, placing her hands onto his chest, fully intending on pushing him away, however she couldn't bring herself to push him away when he softly bit onto her ear lobe with blunt teeth. She did everything in her power not to show how his touch was actually affecting her.

"Does this feel wrong?" He mumbled against her neck, nipping softly at some of her soft spots, making her close her eyes and lean her head against the wall. She felt his smirk against her skin, only now it affected her in a completely different way.

She felt him press his lowed half against her own, causing her to bite hard into her lip to keep herself from moaning out loud.

He backed his head away enough to look her in the eye. What she saw was what terrified her the most. There was so much love, lust and a touch of fear, that she stood frozen against the wall getting lost in his eyes.

"What do you want Elena?" He said softly now, waiting for her to make the next move. She knew that whatever she chose next would change their relationship either for better or for worse. She took a deep breath, in hopes of clearing her head.

"I want…" She looked straight into his eyes "You. I need you Damon."

She took a moment to register the joy she found within his eyes, before crashing her lips onto his. She poured herself into the kiss, all the fear, frustration, lust, need, that she'd felt since she'd met him surfacing in one of the most earth shattering kisses she'd ever experienced.

She felt him grab her hands and pin them above her head, effectively holding her in place. Once they both needed air, Damon broke the kiss and started placing soft kisses mixed with nips along her jaw, and down the soft skin of her neck. This time she didn't bother holding in her moan, as he made her feel things she'd never felt before.

With his free hand, he explored every inch of exposed skin, starting at her fingertips and working his way down along her arm, caressing the soft swell of her breast and bringing his hand around her side, pulling her closer to him, pinning her hips against his hardening length. She let out yet another length that made his blood rush straight south.

She taped into her vampire strength in order to free her hand, and then pulled him back up to her mouth for another kiss. She couldn't get enough of him. She pushed him backward, never breaking the kiss. She pushed him until they both stumbled over the arm of the couch, landing with a thump. Damon back up to make himself more comfortable, and pulled Elena by her ass until she was straddling his lap.

Elena pushed him down until he was lying flat on the couch, ripping his shirt open sending buttons flying everywhere. Neither of them cared that it was an expensive shirt. All Damon could think about was how amazing Elena's lips felt against every inch of newly exposed skin, and how he never wanted to forget what was happening right now.

He also sat back and watched as Elena peeled away her tight little V-neck shirt, exposing inch after inch of her glorious smoothed skin. Once her shirt was completely removed, she threw it in a corner of the room, and ran a hand threw her hair almost nervously.

Damon pulled himself up and cupped her cheeks, pulling her down to meet his lips. He felt her grind her hips against his own, and groaned in pleasure. This woman would surely be the death of him.

He moved his hands to grab her hips, and rolled them harder over his denim clad erection. Her moan only spurred him onto repeating the action, both getting lost in the pleasure.

Needing to feel more of her, Damon ripped her bra right through the middle, exposing her glorious breast. The offending fabric fell into a heap on the floor. Damon grabbed the sensitive flesh in her breast in the palm of his hand, her nipple instantly hardening against his hand. He kneaded her right breast, to left one being enveloped by his mouth.

Elena threw her head back in pleasure, bracing herself on his thighs as Damon continued to play with her breast. A loud moan escaped her lips as he pinched her nipples, sending a wave of pleasure lower south. Not wanting to neglect her other breast, Damon moved his mouth over to the other one, his hand replacing where his mouth had just been.

She grinded herself harder over his erection, trying to bring herself even more pleasure. With his free hand, Damon undid the button on her jeans, but quickly lost his patience with them, and ended up ripping them to pull them off her legs.

When Damon caught sight of her black lacy panties, he'd felt himself grow harder if that was even possible. He quickly undid the button of his own pants and pushed them down as far as they could go, sending his erection springing upwards.

Elena moaned at the sight of his hard length. She brought her hand towards him and wrapped it around his shaft. She pumped it a few times, spreading his pre cum along the length of it.

She felt his hands along her lower abdomen, making their way south. Damon pushes his hand under her panties, running his middle finger along her slit, only to find her soaking wet. He pushed that finger inside her causing Elena to gasp in pleasure, and groaned as he felt the tight wet heat clutch onto his finger. He pushed another finger inside her and started pumping his fingers in and out of her core. She sped her movements on his length, and rolled her hips against his fingers in order to give herself even more pleasure.

He pulled his fingers out of her core and brought them over to his lips, tasting her for the first time. He licked his fingers until they were clean, and then used that hand to rip her panties from her body. Damon examined her naked body for a few moments, she was beautiful. Her body was beginning to slicken with sweat, the scent of her arousal was filling the air, and her expression was one of pure bliss. Damon pulled her in for another kiss, and she moaned as she tasted herself on Damon's tongue.

"Damon, I need you inside me." She moaned out.

She lifted her hips, and he aligned his erection with her core. They looked into each other's eyes before Elena slammed herself down onto Damon's length. She moaned as he stretched her inner muscles, filling her to the brim and hitting spots inside her that no one else had ever done.

She lifted herself slightly only to slam back down onto him once again, rolling her hips to increase the pleasure. Their moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin where soon filling the room. Damon met her thrust from thrust, bringing each other closer and closer to the edge.

"Damon!" She moaned out as they both increased their pace.

"You're so tight Lena." Damon groaned, before flipping them over using his vampire speed. He threw one of her legs over the back to the couch to open her wider, throwing the other over his shoulder. He held her hand back over her head, and began to pound into her. Damon pounded into Elena at a near inhuman speed, Elena meeting him thrust for thrust.

"I'm almost there." She moaned out. Damon brought his other hand down and started rubbing circle around her clit, causing her to cry out. A few thrusts later, Elena came hard, screaming his name at the top of her lungs, her walls convulsing around his member. Damon came moment later, equally shouting her name, spilling his seed into her.

He pulled out of her and released her hands, leaning on his elbows to keep from crushing her into the couch with his body. He leant close and whispered into her ear, that infamous smirk once again on his lips.

"You can get mad at me anytime if that could happen again."

Elena still couldn't understand how things had gotten to this point, but one thing was for sure, she didn't regret it one bit.

_**AN:**__ If you guys liked it, could you please leave a review to let me know? It would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading guys, until next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**__ Hey guys. I think I've decided that I'd like to continue this, and maybe make a story out of this. I have a few ideas as to where I'd like this story to go. However, I'm right in the middle of my exam season, and I have a job. My free time is very limited. I'll write as often as I can, and I'll try to update as often as possible. I really hope that you guys stick around, to go through this process with me._

_I'd also like to take a moment to thank those who reviewed/Followed my story. It's what motivated me to continue, and your feedback honestly means more than you think. Anyways, enough with my rambling, on with the story. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ The characters from the fic are not mine, they belong to the CW._

When Elena woke, she was confused by her surroundings. She wasn't in her warm, fluffy bed, wrapped in her throw comforter. No, she had been sleeping on something hard. It took her a moment to realize that that something was in fact someone. She peeked one eye open, and caught a glimpse of his dark, tasseled hair.

Her eyes widened as she realized that last night hadn't been a dream, it had all actually happened. She didn't know how she felt about that, about having had slept with Damon. Al she knew was that she had to leave had to get some space between her and Damon. She sighed inwardly, careful not to actually make any noise to wake him up. Maybe it was for the best if they both pretended that none of this had actually happened.

She slowly started to untangle herself away from Damon. The sooner they were apart, the easier it would be for her to think everything through. She'd successfully unwrapped Damon's arm from around her waist. She slowly lifted herself off his body, frowning as the warmth of his body left her feeling cold as she moved further away from him.

She then quietly placed a blanket over his still sleeping form. She took a moment to observe the features on his face, how calm and peaceful he looked when he didn't have a single care in the world. She quickly turned her head, trying to ignore the guilt she was feeling for wanting to leave this man. She started looking around the room for her discarded clothes from last night. The only redeemable item she found was her shirt.

She cursed herself mentally, before realizing that she had some clothes upstairs since she'd been staying at the Salvatore boarding house. She silently made her way back up to the room she was using, closing the door behind her with a soft click. She stood facing the door for a few moments before letting out a soft, relieved breath. Damon hadn't heard her sneaking away.

She quickly got into the bathroom, turning on the shower as hot as it could go, before jumping in a washing away all evidence of last night. The guilt somehow intensified. Last night had been amazing. He would be mad at her for leaving him, but she didn't know what else to do.

She was scarred of what had happened last night. The passion between the two had been so intense, it had been more then she'd ever felt before with anyone else. She was scarred for how much he cared about her, what he would do in order to keep her safe, how much power he help over her knowing that she would never be able to let him go if she admitted that she loved him.

Turning off the water in the shower, Elena grabbed a towel from the rack on the wall beside the shower, half expecting Damon to be standing there, waiting for her with lust filled eyes, however he wasn't. She made her way back into her bedroom, throwing her towel onto her bed. She threw on some underwear and a bra, followed by a pair of tight black skinny jeans that hugged her curves nicely, making the most out of her long legs. She threw on a loose navy blue chiffon blouse, leaving the top few buttons undone, giving a slight view of her cleavage. She found herself thinking that Damon would love how she looked right now. She a applied her usual makeup, before slipping into a pair of flats, grabbing her purse and making her way back out of her room.

She quickly made her way back towards the staircase. She then realised that she would have to go by Damon once again in order to get out of the boarding house.

She nervously bit her lip, slowly making her way down the stairs. Successfully making it down, she peeking over to the couch, sighing in relief when she notices that Damon is still sound asleep. She made her way over to the door, cringing as it creaked loudly while she opened it. She glanced back towards Damon, only to realize that the door had woken him up. The last thing she saw before closing the door was his angry expression.

She ran over to her car, slipping in and starting the ignition. She pressed on the gas, driving the car further and further away from the boarding house. Once on the highway, she tried thinking about where she wanted to go.

Caroline would know immediately that she done something wrong, and would probably judge her telling her that Damon was a horrible person. She wasn't really that close to Rebekah, and she really didn't want to talk about this with Stefan. She sighed and just kept on driving, the further away she was from the boarding house, the better off she was.

She suddenly heard her phone ringing, and pulled it out of her purse. She frowned when she saw Damon's name on the screen. She didn't know if she should answer the call. She figured that it couldn't do any more harm, since she'd already left, and answered the call.

"What!?" She snapped into the phone, instantly regretting how rude that sounded.

"Where are you?" Damon asked her.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. She'd passed the sign saying she was in Mystic Falls a while ago, meaning she was already out of town.

"Why?" He asked silently.

"It shouldn't have happened. Not like that." she replied, her voice cracking a bit near the end. She took a deep breath in hopes of calming herself down, maybe that way he'd think she was less affected by this. She heard a muffled curse before the line went dead. She sighed and threw her phone back into her purse.

She kept driving, feeling like she needed to get away. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to go as far away from Mystic Falls as she could. She turned on the radio and turned up the volume, hoping to distract herself enough to stop thinking about him.

Hours later, she pulled into some unknown town. The town seemed familiar, but she couldn't remember if she'd been here before. She pulled up in front of a bar. This whole neighbourhood was looking familiar; it was almost starting to creep her out.

She parked her car in the bar's parking lot, stepping out and locking the doors, she made her way into the bar. Once inside, she made her way to the back, sitting at one of the many open bar seats. She waved the waitress over and ordered Bourbon. She scoffed lightly, since when did she drink at early hours in the afternoon, and since when did she drink bourbon of all things? Damon was really starting to rub off on her.

At that thought, she frowned. She wasn't supposed to be thinking about Damon. She was supposed to be clearing her mind, and come up with a solution to get her out of the mess she'd made.

As the waitress set the glass in front of Elena, she got to thinking about why she even ran away from Damon in the first place. Was it because she wasn't sure that Damon loved her? She frowned, taking a large gulp from her drink. No, she knew that Damon loved her, and would do anything for her.

Was it because he kept acting on a whim? What if he one day decided that she wasn't good enough for him anymore, and that he wanted to leave her. Then Elena would be left broken hearted, and the thought of that scared her, more then she cared to admit.

She felt horrified when she realized that that was basically what she'd just done to Damon. She'd just left him, without any explanation. She'd basically used him, in order to find some kind of relief, and then tossed him aside because she didn't want to have to deal with it. Damon would've never done that to her. Why couldn't she have just acted like a normal person and talked with him instead of running.

Now Damon probably hated her. It was that thought that made Elena order another drink, and tell the waitress to leave the bottle with Elena. The waitress seemed hesitant, so Elena compelled her not to ask any questions and to just do as she asked. She didn't need a whinny waitress on her back as well.

Elena wasn't any good for Damon. She didn't want to hurt him. Maybe hurting him now was better than building a relationship with him, only to end up hurting him even more in the end. That's all that could ever happen between them. One of them was bound to get hurt. Maybe it was better to get that out of the way now, so that they could both move on with their lives.

She then realized that she didn't want to move on. A part of Elena had learnt to rely on Damon, needed him with her so that she could have someone to fall back onto. Whenever she was at her worst, Damon had been there for her. When Stefan had left with Klaus, Damon had stayed behind to help Elena; he'd done everything to bring him back for her. He'd put behind his own needs to make her happy. Damon would do anything to make Elena happy, even if it meant that he'd have to sacrifice his own happiness. He loved her.

A few drinks later, she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She tried calling Damon, in hopes of possibly fixing things. She dialed his number, and the phone rang. It kept ringing until it went to voicemail. Elena sighed and hung up; taking a large swing from the bottle of bourbon that was emptying itself rather quickly.

A few swings of Bourbon later, Elena was starting to notice the familiar stings of hunger starting to set in. She figured that things couldn't get much worst from now, so she scanned the bar for her potential prey. The bar had filled over time. She didn't know what time it was, but it didn't really matter anymore. She spotted a dark haired man, sitting alone at the other corner of the bar. He looked up to get the waitresses attention, and Elena felt disappointed when she noticed that the stranger's eyes weren't blue.

With a shrug, she grabbed her bottle, got up and made her way over to the stranger, he would have to do. She sat down next to him, slamming her bottle against the bar, effectively getting the man's attention.

"Hi there handsome" She said to him, a slight slur in her voice. The man didn't seem to notice.

"H-hi." She stuttered nervously. Elena resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Did you want to get out of here?" Elena gave the man her best seductive look. The surprise on the man's face was evident.

"Really?" He asked.

Elena nodded with a smirk, running her fingertips along the length of his arm, and then grabbing his collar to pull him off his seat. She grabbed her bottle with her free hand, leading him outside. He obediently followed her out of the bar, and didn't even question her as she brought him into the alley way.

She took a large drink from the bottle, wincing at the feel of the burn. She turned to face the man, pushing him up against the wall. She looked deep into his not blue eyes.

"This isn't going to hurt, you won't scream."

She let her face take it's true form, the veins around her eyes darkening taking place, her eyes tinting red, her fangs elongating. The man's eyes widened in fear, and he tried to squirm away, but Elena held him in place. She lent her head down to the man's neck, and sank her teeth into the fragile skin there. The man tasted wrong, something was off, but she drank anyways, knowing that she needed this in order to survive. The man tried to make her stop, but Elena enjoyed the power she held over him.

"Really Elena?" The voice made her freeze. She dropped the man, letting him run away. She closed her eyes, and stayed as still as possible, hoping that she'd imagined the whole thing.

She knew that it was real when she felt herself being pushed up against the alley wall, starring right into his crystal blue eyes. She saw hurt ebbed into his eyes, and she cursed herself for being that reason that this beautiful man was feeling hurt. Neither of them spoke, they just starred at one another, trying to figure out what would happen next.

"I'm sorry." She breathe, so low that it was almost as though she hadn't said it.

"Why did you leave this morning?" He asked, and Elena felt her guilt only intensify.

"Because I was scared." She replied honestly. Damon only frowned.

"Of what? Finding out what love really is, of being treated as though you're the only person in the world that I care about? Scarred that I could change my mind?" His voice was rising. "Scared that I have a power over you, that could crush you, hurt you."

Elena only nodded.

"Newsflash Elena. I love you. I can't hurt you without hurting myself even more. I want you for myself, I want to be selfish. I want to be the one you love, the one you lust for. I'm terrified that you could decide to leave me, never want to see me again. That all you see when you look at me is the monster that I really am. But you know what Elena? I'm crazy enough to want to take that chance. I don't care that I could get hurt, if it meant that I could have even just one second of your love. And if that makes me an idiot, then I'm the biggest idiot in the world, because I can't be without you."

Elena was in tears. He just said everything that she was feeling. The relief she felt when she realized that he'd been feeling the exact same way, was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She knew then and there that she felt the exact same way for this man. He looked right into her eyes.

"I know that you may not feel the same way Elena, but please, just give me a chance to show you how amazing we could be, how right we are together." He begged her.

Elena only nodded once again. Damon wrapped his arms around her small, fragile little frame, and held onto her for dear life. Elena brought her arms around Damon's neck and hugged him just as hard. Elena knew in that moment that this felt right.

_**AN:**__ Thanks for reading guys, please feel free to leave a review. Until next time :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: **__Here's chapter 3 guys, hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think, and feel free to leave a review. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ The characters from the fic are not mine, they belong to the CW._

* * *

Elena had no idea how much time had passed before she and Damon finally pulled away from the hug. She couldn't help but smile softly towards him, her smile widening after she saw the smirk return to his lips.

"What do you say we celebrate it finally being right?" Damon asked her.

"What do you suppose we should do?" She asked him, wondering what he could have in mind. Instead of answering her question, he just grabbed a hold of her hand leading her out of the alley way and towards his car. He opened the passenger door for her, and she slipped into her seat.

Second later, he way in his own seat, starting up the car. They drove for a while, going deeper into the city. Elena was beginning to get excited. She hadn't been outside of Mystic Falls much, and she barely ever went into cities. There was something about the high rise building atmosphere that she just loved. Many streetlights later, Damon parked in front of a small shop. She raised her brow at him, wondering what they were doing here. Damon led her out of the car and into the store. Once inside, Elena's eyes widened when she saw the rows of designer clothing, shoes and accessories.

"What are we doing here?" She asked, still looking around the store in complete awe of everything that was around her.

"You" He started, sending her a wink "Are going to pick out something even hotter than what you're wearing now for a night out on the town."

Elena's smile widened even more, a blush creeping onto her cheeks when she realized that he said she looked good today. She started looking through the racks of clothing, occasionally pulling something out and asking Damon what he thought about it. He wasn't much help since he kept saying that everything looked nice. After a while, Elena went into the change room to try on a few of the things she'd picked out.

After putting on a simple, white halter style cocktail dress, she stepped out of the change room. She gave Damon a little pose, giggling as she did it.

"How does it look?"

"You look beautiful, but that dress doesn't quite fit what we're going to do." He said with a smirk. Elena felt her cheeks redden as a blush formed when he complemented her. She nodded and returned into the change room. She came out moments later in a blue dress that fit her nicely. The dress had an open back, but the front wrapped around her neck. She stood still as Damon examined her.

"We're heading in the right direction." He handed her a dress. "Here, try this one."

She once again retreated into the change room. She looked over the dress that Damon had chosen for her, and rolled her eyes. The dress was pretty short, and it was black. Leave it to Damon to pick out something black. She shrugged and slipped into the dress.

She had to admit that the dress fit her perfectly. However, it was the kind of dress that she couldn't wear a bra with. She quickly removed it, and looked herself over. The dress stopped about halfway down her thighs, and it was a one shoulder dress. However, the dress was almost in two parts, as her sides where showing. She tugged the skirt of the dress lower, before stepping out of the change room. Damon looked at her in amazement, making her blush return. He looked her up and down, his eyes darkening slightly. She bit her lip nervously.

"Elena, you look sexy." He said simply.

She smiled at him, before turning to face the mirror. She was examining her reflection. This was really different from the things that she usually wore, it revealed a lot more then she was used to showing. She had to admit that she did feel sexy in the dress.

She was slightly surprised when she felt Damon standing right behind her, his chest pressed against her back. He placed his hand on the patch of skin on her side that the dress exposed and started tracing small pointless patterns. She leaned slightly against him. She felt his breath against her ear, and bit her lip for an entirely different reason now.

"This dress is perfect on you Elena." He whispered into her ear, then leaned his head lower and placed a soft kiss on her neck, causing her to let out a small gasp.

"Maybe it shows too much." She expressed her concern.

"I think that it doesn't show enough." Damon said, looking right into her eyes through the mirror. She could've sworn that the temperature in the room had risen by about a thousand degrees.

She abruptly turned around, placing a smile onto her face.

"Shoes, I need shoes." She said, walking over to the shoe section of the store. She put on a pair of nude heels, making her legs look miles longer. She quickly walked back over to Damon.

"I think I'm good to go, I'll go pay for all this." She said, gesturing to the dress and shoes. Damon shook his head stubbornly.

"You aren't paying for anything, Miss Gilbert."

"I'm not making you pay Damon!" She exclaimed as though it was one of the worst things ever.

"You aren't making me do anything Elena, I want to do this." He smirked and shrugged, walking over to the register. Elena sighed knowing that he wasn't giving up. She walked over to the change room to grab her things, quickly stuffing her own clothes into her purse. She figured that she may as well stay in the dress.

She met Damon at the door, holding something white. He handed her a white leather jacket. Frowning, she put it on. It fit perfectly, making her feel guilty.

"Damon, you didn't have to buy this."

"I don't want everyone to have a free view of what's mine." He said simply, shrugging.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile as he'd referred to her as his. He'd opened the door for her, so she followed him back out to the car. She placed her things in the backseat, before going back into the passenger seat of his car.

Moments later, they were back on the road heading to their next destination. Elena noticed that they were heading further out of the city. She'd asked more than once where they were going, but Damon only shrugged his shoulders every time.

A little while later, Damon pulled up in front of a seemingly abandoned warehouse. Elena looked towards Damon, the confusion evident on her face.

"You aren't bringing me here to murder me right?" She joked, causing Damon to chuckle.

"Nah, if I were going to kill you, I'd think of a much more creative way to do it." He replied, after helping her out of the car.

Elena noticed that sound of a bass coming from inside the building. Her curiosity was at an all-time high right now. Damon grabbed a hold of her hand and led her toward one of the side doors of the building. Once they got closer, Elena noticed there was a bouncer standing outside.

Damon fist bumped the bouncer, and nodded, and the bouncer moved aside to let them in. Elena guessed that they'd know each other for a while. Once Damon opened the door, the music amplified by the tenfold, causing a wide smile to make its way across Elena's face.

They walked through a long hallway lit by backlights, with tainted windows and mirrors lining the walls. There was a couple clearly getting it on against one of the walls, causing both Damon and Elena to roll their eyes. Once at the end of the hallways, they turned and walked into the main room.

Elena's mouth literally dropped, she'd never seen anything like this. There was some sort of balcony, with groups of tables and booths all around the building. On the other side, there was a bar, crowded with people. In the centre of the warehouse was the dance floor, filled with people dancing to the upbeat music. In each corner there were sets of spiral staircases that led to another balcony onto the second floor.

She felt Damon grab her hand and pull her closer to him for a moment. "Elena, welcome to where I spent most of the 80's" He said with a smirk. Elena just smiled. He led her over to the bar, not once letting go of her hand. He found them two empty seats, and they both sat down onto their own stools.

"Damon Salvatore!" Elena heard the barman call out, a wide smile on his face. Damon smirked and nodded in response.

"I see you found Katherine." The barman said to him with a smirk, gesturing to Elena. Elena sighed and looked down.

"Nope, found someone a million times better. Derek, meet Elena Gilbert." He said, sending him a look.

"My apologies beautiful." He said taking her hand and placing a soft kiss onto it, causing Elena to giggle and Damon to glare at him.

"Don't worry; I get that all the time." Elena told Derek. "How long have you and Damon known each other?" She asked curiously.

"Quite some time now, maybe 40 years?" He said with a shrug. Elena's eye widened when she realized that he as a vampire.

"I found him after he was turned, decided to help him out." Damon explained to Elena, causing her to smile at him, and squeeze his hand that she was still holding.

"Drinks are on the house for you two." Derek said, pouring three shots. They each took one, toasting they're glasses together before each taking their shot. Damon took his smoothly, while Elena coughed a little when taking hers.

"Having trouble babe?" Damon teased her. She felt butterflies in her stomach when he used the pet name, however she pouted playfully.

"Me? Never." She said, asking for another shot. This time she took it without a problem. "See." She said with her own smirk. She and Damon took a few more shots, before she asked him to come and dance with her. To her surprise, he agreed. She shrugged off her jacket, placing it on the barstool, before taking Damon's hand and leading him out onto the dance floor.

Damon held onto her hips as they danced, and she'd wrapped her arms around his neck. Without realizing it, they were slowly dancing closer and closer to each other. Elena couldn't remember the last time she'd let loose and had this much fun, and Damon was thrilled to be the one to make her happy. They danced together for what seemed like hours. A while later, Damon lent closer to her ear.

"You could pick someone if you're hungry, they'll all be too drunk to notice. Just be careful not to spill and remember not to have too much." He said with a smirk. Elena looked a tad unsure, but turned herself around to dance with the person who was behind her. She compelled them before leaning in to bite their neck and slowly start drinking they're blood, careful not to take too much. Once she'd had her fill, she told them to leave to clean themselves up before turning to find Damon.

She couldn't find him, so she made her way back to the bar. She ordered herself bourbon, and talked aimlessly with Derek, learning things about Damon that she'd never known. She felt someone grab her drink, so she turned to see Damon finishing it in one gulp. She sent him a playful glare, and he sent her a look of mock hurt. Derek just chuckled at the both of them, before pouring them each another drink.

Sometime later, Elena was feeling really good. She felt free, like she could do anything. Damon noticed that Elena had had quite a lot to drink, and smirked as she asked him to dance with her again, and idea forming in his mind. He agreed to dance with her, and helped her over to the dance floor. She was basically draping herself on him, and they danced rather provocatively to a more raunchy song.

She was grinding herself against him, his hands on her hips aiding her movements. The move felt incredible for the both of them. Damon was surprised when she started to let her hands wander over his body, and even more so when she grabbed his backside.

"Elena, we don't want to give everyone a free show now." He teased her. However, Elena sent him a look of pure seduction.

"I want you Damon." She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Damon's eye widened and he wondered if Elena would still feel the same way if she was sober.

"Maybe someone's had a bit too much to drink." He said to her. Elena frowned.

"What does that have to do with me wanting you? I want you all the time, it's almost unbearable. I get what Caroline means when she said that vampires are always horny" Elena babbled, not noticing the way that her word where affecting him and his manhood.

"Patience babe." He said to her.

"But I want you now Damon." She whispered into his ear before nipping onto his earlobe. She was really testing his self-control.

"Elena, we're in the middle of the club right now." He explained to her. She simply shrugged, before grabbing his hand with a smirk on her face. She tugged on his arm, and Damon followed her. She led him over to the bathrooms, before quickly going inside by herself , only to come out with wide eyes.

"That one's taken." She said, her face morphing into a pout. Elena got another idea before motioning for Damon to follow her, which he did. She went back to the bar to grab her jacket, as well as say goodbye to Derek who gave them a knowing look. She led Damon out of the club and back over to his car. She was glad to notice that his car was parked far enough that no one would see what she wanted to do.

She suddenly felt herself being pushed up against the car, Damon's lips placing feather light kisses along her neck, just enough to tease her. Elena brought his lips over to hers, giving him a lust filled kiss. Getting slightly impatient, Elena started to undo the buttons of his shirt, running her fingers along every inch of newly exposed skin, causing Damon to groan into the kiss.

Damon pulled Elena away from the car enough to open the backdoor. He waited for her to crawl in, before crawling in after her, shrugging of his jacket and shirt at the same time.

"Have I ever mentioned that you're really hot?" Elena giggled softly, making Damon chuckle before claiming her lips once again. He had to admit that there wasn't very much space in the backseat of his car, no neither of them seemed to mind at the moment.

Elena brought her hand down to undo the button of Damon's pants, then slipped her hand into his pants. She moaned quietly when she felt that he'd gone commando. He wrapped her hand around him and pumped his length a few times, smirking when she realized that he was already hard. She removed her hand to push his pants down as far as she could reach.

Damon didn't waste much time, he only pushed the skirt of her dress up over her hips, and tore her panties from her body. He'd realized that he had a bad habit of doing that. He ran a finger along her fold, testing her wetness. She moaned and bucked her hips, trying to find more friction. He aligned himself with her entrance, before reclaimed her lips and pushing into her in one easy thrust, swallowing her moan with the kiss.

Elena lifted her legs and locked them around his waist, allowing him to slip deeper into her body. Without warning, he pulled out almost the entire way before thrusting himself back into Elena, each time seeming to go deeper and deeper. Elena moved her hips to meet him every thrust, creating a delicious friction that they both so desperately craved.

Elena raked her nails along Damon's back, enough to draw blood. Damon started to speed up, thrusting harder and faster. Elena threw her head back, sweat starting to build over both of their bodies. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge.

Damon brought his hand down in between their bodies, and circled Elena's clit with his index finger, causing her to call out him name. He flicked her a few times, making her come undone. He followed her shortly after, emptying himself inside of her.

They both collapsed into a heap of mush, basking in the aftermath of their amazing orgasms. Elena suddenly giggled, causing Damon to send her a curious look.

"I've never done it in the back of a car before. Your car is really small."

Damon just laughed along with her.

"There are plenty of things we haven't done yet." He said with his signature smirk.

* * *

_**AN: **__I'm sorry that it took a while to update. I was having trouble with my internet, making it kinda hard to update. I'm also sorry for the mistakes that may have been found in the chapter, I'm really tired, so my spelling isn't at its best. Thank you guys for the reviews and the follows/Favourites. It seriously makes me smile every time I see a new one. I'll update as soon as I can, but I'm working all weekend so I won't have as much time to write. Until next time :) _


End file.
